PS I Love You
by charmedbaby21894
Summary: Baley. 4th in my series. Brooke and Haley take an impropmtu trip to Raleigh. There, they decided to tell each other how they feel in their own creative ways. Better than it sounds!


P.S, I love you

A/N: This is the fourth in my Baley series, now names 'Falling for a Friend'. Thanks to othlvr16 for the name. This story is a few days after Strawberry Kisses. It is early November. I know that Cheerleaders don't usually practice this long but for the sake of my plot bunny, football and basketball season are now at different times. Oh, and to answer whipit, they are names from South of Nowhere. I just thought Aiden would fit. **This installment will be a bit long.**

Haley James was perfectly content with this moment in time. She was currently standing in the doorway of her girlfriend's room on a blustery Saturday morning. Her girlfriend, Brooke Davis, was splayed across her queen sized bed, her messy hair making a halo around her head. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the angel on the bed. She snickered and stowed her phone away before sneaking onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around Brooke and burried her face in the strawberry scented hair.

"Brookie.... Sweetie, it's time to wake up," she whispered, laying a kiss on the earlobe of her still slumbering girlfriend. The darker haired of the two groaned.

"Don't wanna. S'too early," came the slurred response. Haley smirked, knowing that the only reason that Brooke would fight her is if there was a kinky dream involving her and possibly whipped cream (yum).

"Come on. Those cheers won't learn themselves," she said, pulling the covers off of her cheerleader. Brooke rolled over and glared at her before getting up and trudging to the bathroom, leaving her girlfriend behind her grinning. While she was waiting, she pulled out a couple sheets of paper and began to make lists. Every so often, she would steal a glance at the door to the bathroom with a secret smile on her face.

Half an hour later, Brooke came out with a cheerful smile on her face. Haley smirked and put her things away before standing up and stretching. Brooke raked her eyes over the fit form as the tiny dark blue polo ride up her stomach before coming back down to settle on her blue jeans. The darker haired of the two stalked over to her girlfriend and pressed a minty-fresh kiss onto her cherry lips.

"Good morning Tutor-girlfriend," she whispered in her husky voice. Haley smiled before shooing her over to the closet. Brooke pouted but complied and stepped into her closet. A few moments later, Brooke tossed her towel over the top of the closet, snickering when she heard Haley yelp.

"Brookie," Haley called in a faux innocent voice.

"Yea baby," her girlfriend called back, knowing full well what Haley was attempting to ask.

"Why is your towel on top of my head?" she asked, carefully picking the towel up and tossing it in the dirty basket. She heard Brooke snicker.

"I don't know. Why's your head under my towel?" came the witty reply. Haley rolled her eyes and fixed her hair. She watched as Brooke came out wearing her sophie shorts and a white t-shirt and old sneakers. She handed Haley a folded up black skirt and silver shirt to stick in the bag with a pair of silver flats. Haley rolled her eyes and carefully place in a pink gym bag with a hair brush and make-up kit.

"Ready to go babe?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded, grabbing her bag and jacket from the doorway and walking down the stairs behind her girlfriend. The younger of the two (only by three months!) shut the front door behind her as she left the tall house that she had walked to.

A few hours had passed since Haley had woken Brooke up and the lighter haired of the two girls was sitting in the stands with her paper out again, her lists going.

"What are you working on baby?" Brooke asked, coming up behind her and attempting to look at what she was working on. Haley quickly put the papers away and placed them in her bag.

"You aren't allowed to see yet," she replied, taking the offered hand. Brooke pouted, entertwining their fingers and allowing their hands to swing in the sunlight.

"So, you wanna head to Raleigh for a day of shopping? We can stay the night there and I'm sure that we can get some clothes from home and things," Brooke proposed on a whim. Haley smiled and turned to look at her.

"What about Carlin and Aiden?" she asked. Brooke looked at her and smiled.

"They can go to Lucas's house," she suggested. She watched Haley's face slightly darken at the sound of her best friends name. Brooke was seething a little as well. The jackass had forgotten Haley's birthday. So had nearly everyone else. Karen and Haley's family were the only people to remember besides Brooke. Then, two days later, Lucas had come over and tried to get Haley's forgiveness. It had taken a while to get where they were and even then, the two were still on shaky grounds. Finally, Haley nodded her consent. The two stopped by at Haley's house. They each packed a bag with some clothes in it (Brooke had a rather large amount of things stashed at her girlfriend's house), and grabbed a puppy. Haley called Karen who was delighted to have the two dogs to herself all weekend.

A few hours later, each had packed a bag with some clothes in it and they were on their war to Raleigh. First, they stopped for hot drinks at Starbucks. They also got a few bags of food to sustain them for the two hour drive from Tree Hill to Raleigh. Currently, Brooke was driving her car and letting Haley nap in the passenger seat. Every moment she could, the brunette would glimpse at the sleeping girl with the light smile on her face curled up next to her. Haley sighed in her sleep and Brooke reached over to run a hand lightly through the light brown hair. They were fourty minutes into the drive at this point and Brooke had the radio on low. She looked at her tank and rolled her eyes. There was less that a quarter of a tank left. Brooke looked around the town for a gas station. She found one.

"Haley, baby, wake up. I have to put some gas in my tank and I don't want you unaware while I'm here," Brooke said, shaking her shoulder a little. Haley batted at her hand before sitting up and stretching. Her darker haired girlfriend's eyes automatically went to her stomach, where a small stretch of skin was showing. Once again, she managed to tear herself away to get out and put twenty dollars worth of gas in the car. As soon as she was finished, the two were once again on their way.

The duo arrived the Raleigh around two in the afternoon. Haley looked up a Days Inn on her phone and gave her girlfriend directions. They arrived in ten minutes and parked the car, grabbing their bags and walking into the hotel. Haley wandered over to sit down on one of the couches after loading a cart with their bags.

"Hi, I'd like to rent a room for two nights," Brooke said politely. The man at the counter nodded and checked his computer.

"The only room we have left is a one bed room. Will that be okay?" he asked, hands poised over the keyboard. Brooke risked a glance at Haley who was playing with her phone. She looked back at the dark man at the counter.

"That will be great," she told him. He nodded and typed in her information.

"That will be one hundred dollars," he said. Brooke pulled the money out of her wallet and handed it over.

" Here's two keys ma'am. Your room is 305," he said. Brooke nodded and walked back over to where Haley was sitting. Brooke kissed her cheek and took her hand. Haley pushed the cary over to the elevator and the two got on, riding up to the third floor. The taller of the two led her slightly smaller girl to their room and let them both in.

That night, Brooke ordered pizza and the two ate and then vegged out on the bed. Haley turned a movie on and the two snuggled closer. Around midnight, the television was off and the two girls were fast asleep in the bed, tangled up in the embrace of love. Around eight in the morning, Haley got up and stretched. She snuck into the shower, taking one quickly and dressing in a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. She ran a brush through her hair, ate a breakfast bar, brushed her teeth and pulled on her old white sneakers. Grabbing her wallet and Brooke's keys, she left a folded piece of notebook paper on their dresser before sneaking out of the room and getting into the car. She had some work to do.

Three hours later, Brooke woke up to a cold bed and missing keys. She sat up and looked around sleepily. She noticed a piece of folded up white paper on the dresser. She squinted at the paper, finally noticing her name scrawled on the front in bright blue ink. She got out of bed and plodded over to the dresser. She grabbed the paper and got back into her warm bed. Opening the letter, she grabbed her bottled water from the night before.

_Dear Brooke,_

_You probably woke up this morning wondering where I am. Well, I'm sorry but what I had to do this morning while we were here in Raleigh was very important. I hope you can let me off the hook... this time. The reason I had to leave this morning was simple. It was about you. I know that you spent a great deal of money on me for my birthday, and I didn't even recognize yours. I am about to change that. If you look on your dresser, there should be a few breakfast bars and a cup of hot chocolate to wake you up. In the top drawer, there are some clothes for you to wear and a brush. Don't wear make-up. You look beautiful enough without it on. You have thirty minutes to eat, shower, dress, and meet me in the lobbey so that I can take you to your birthday surprise. Yes, I am watching you. No, you won't find me._

_-Haley._

_P.s... I love you Brooke Davis_

Brooke was speechless. She had no idea that Haley had felt that way. She shook her head, gave a smile and opened the drawer. Inside lay a simple pair of sweat pants and a dark blue shirt. She sipped her drink and ate her breakfast. After she finished, Brooke gathered her things and got in the shower. Twenty minutes later, she emerged, dressed and ready to go. She grabbed her phone, purse, and a keycard before walking down to the lobbey to meet Haley.

A few minutes later, Haley walked in, grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her out to the car. It was now about midday yet it was still a little chilly. Brooke and Haley got into the car and the older of the two finally looked at her girlfriend. Haley was putting the keys in the ignition and starting the car. Brooke laid a hand on hers, getting the light brunette's attention.

"What?" Haley asked, looking over to see the bright smile Brooke had on her face. The darker one smiled slightly and leaned up.

"Nothing. Just getting my morning kisses," she muttered, leaning up to kiss Haley deeply. The two then got locked in a battle of tongues. This lasted for a few moments before Haley pulled away.

"We have to get going," she said. Brooke nodded and they settled in for ride. Haley drove and Brooke stared at her girlfriend, trying to figure the cheerleader out. About an hour later, they arrived at the detination. It turned out to be a very secluded park. Right in the middle was a blanket and picnic basket. Haley led Brooke over to the basket and they sat down to enjoy lunch.

"You didn't have to do all this Haley. It didn't matter to me," Brooke told her, reaching out to wind a strand of hair around her finger. Haley smiled softly and pressed a kiss onto Brooke's cheek.

"I wanted to Brookie," she replied, feeding her girl a piece of a sandwich. Brooke felt her heart grow warm as she looked at Haley.

A couple of hours later, they were wrapping up. Haley had cleaned up the basket and they were sitting in the car.

"I have one more part to this," Haley said. Brooke opened her mouth to protest. Haley gave her a look and she shut up.

"I ordered this online two weeks ago and went to pick it up today. I don't know if you will like it or not, but here it is," she took a deep breath and handed Brooke a flat silver box with a black ribbon. Brooke tilted her head but opened the box. She gasped. Inside sat a beautiful necklace and ring set. The chain of the necklace and the ring were silver. The necklace had an intricate silver butterfly done in silver with tiny little jews studding it. The ring was a simple silver band engraved with both of their initials.

"Haley! I love it!" Brooke gasped. She closed the box and gently set it on the console and leaned over to tangle her fingers in Haley's hair. She began to gently kiss her girlfriend. Soon, it became deeper and more passionate.

"Haley," Brooke asked as the two pulled away.

"Hmmm?" she responded.

"P.s. I love you too," she whispered, kissing her cheek.

* * *

I'm going to leave it here. Tell me what you think!!!


End file.
